Learning Curve
by darkling59
Summary: Gundam pilots are supposedly renaissance men, able to do anything and everything. So why doesn't Dearka know something so simple? And why does Yzak have to teach him? fluff, yaoi. YxD
1. What!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed, or any of the characters. Also, this contains SHOUNEN-AI and implications of YAOI. Don't like, don't read.

This…fic, I suppose you'd call it, is not quite set in the GS world, but oh well. I _think _the format is allowed, but if it's not, please let me know. Don't want to get in trouble.

It's shounen- ai conversations for the sleep deprived and insane.

Dearka x Yzak.

Lemme know if you want more, cuz I have two (more focused on the homosexual theme) I can put up if ya do. But for now, I don't want to waste time typing if nobody wants to read them.

Adios!

Hope ya like!

* * *

"No." 

"Yes."

"NO."

"Come ooooonnn…"

"I said NO, Dearka!"

"Please?"

'Pfeh, fine. Look, like this."

"Okay, and…?"

"And that's it, moron, you just pull."

"But, that's so simple."

"I know. You try."

"So…I pull like this, and…AH!"

"Not that tight, idiot!"

"Oh."

"Why do I waste my time?"

"…Hey, Yzak?"

-dread- "What?"

"Do it again."

"Wha? NO!"

"But…"

"No! I don't have time for this! My job won't do itself, you know!"

"Tonight?"

"NO!"

"Then…"

"…ugh, fine. Maybe later."

"Thank you!"

"Hmph."

"It's a date!"

"W-what?"

"Bye!"

"U-um…yeah. Seeya"

Yzak gazed through the window of the train he had just boarded at his friend and roommate, still blushing slightly. He should have known. I mean, how, in the name of the Earth and PLANTS, could Dearka become a first class Gundam pilot…

…without learning how to tie his shoes?

--------------

End.

* * *

So, how many of you figured out what they were talking about? 

XD

I did this at around 11:30-midnight, so it's probably no good whatsoever. But whatever.

I'm actually kind of ashamed of it. It's my shortest work and least detailed. But conversations shouldn't be detailed, should they? Mrgh. Mebbe I'll do a dream sequence next time, those are always fun.

* * *

Ya like? 

If so, review. I'll put the other two (like I said, more relationship based) up.

Seeya later.

* * *


	2. That Night

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed, or any of the characters. Also, this contains SHOUNEN-AI and implications of YAOI. Don't like, don't read.

Shounen-ai

Dearka x Yzak

Hope ya like, not planning continue without reviews. This time was a Christmas special.

And this will be moving to the 'rated Mature' section soon.

Ummm…yeah. Oh!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

**That night…**

"Yzak, ho do you tie the knot?"

"Over, around, and through."

"What about the other knot?"

"Other knot?"

"Yeah, you know, when people give each other rings and say they're tying the knot."

-Splutter- blush

"You know perfectly well what that means!"

"Maaaaaybeeee, but I want you to explain it to me."

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"That doesn't work with me."

"Because I want to know?"

"No, you already know."

"So?"

"So go ask a married couple."

"Ha! You said it!"

"Said what?"

"Marriage!"

"Why wouldn't I say marriage?"

"Cuz you're always so snobby and proper. I thought you would blush and start muttering." -sigh- "Guess Athrun wins the bet."

"…Bet?"

"Yeah, I said you'd lose it, he said you'd recover quickly and return to your usual snappy self."

"You made a… bet…on me."

"Yep!"

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"And Athrun?"

"Same of course."

"Hmmm."

"Er…Yzak?"

"Dearka?"

"You look funny. Y'okay?"

"Dearka?"

"Huh?"

"Start running."

"Ummm…why?"

"Cuz I'm going to KILL you!"

"Gah! I'm goin'!"

-CRASH!-

"C'mon Yzak, stop it!"

-BANG!-

"What are..? NO, knock it off!"

-SMASH-

"Hah, try and get me now!"

-CLANK-

"Wait, what?"

-Snicker- "Gotcha."

"That's not fair!"

--------------

End.

* * *

I did this at around 11:30-midnight, so it's probably no good whatsoever. And it's old. But whatever.

* * *

Ya like?

If so, review. I'll put the last one up.

Seeya later.

* * *


	3. Two Hours Later

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed, or any of the characters. Also, this contains SHOUNEN-AI and implications of YAOI. Don't like, don't read.

Shounen-ai

Dearka x Yzak

Happy New Year!

Somewhat last installment.

It takes less then 15 minutes to come up with one so if I get at least **ten **(10) reviews, I might do a sequel between Athrun and Kira

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"So…when are you going to let me up?"

"Who said I'd let you up?"

"You can't stay there forever!"

"Wanna bet?"

"You'll crush my stomach! You're heavy, ya know!"

"Are you calling me FAT?"

"Er…"

"Because upsetting your captor is really not a good idea. Especially when he's a soldier. After all, I could make life a lot harder for you…"

"Ow! No, you're not fat."

"Thank you."

-Grunt-

_Silence_

_More silence…_

"Well, this is awkward."

"I'm comfortable."

"Reeeeeeaaaaallly…"

"…Dearka, what are you thinking?"

"Nuthin…"

"Yes you are, I know that look."

"You want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, you're smile is unnerving."

"Oh gasp! Is the undefeatable Yzak Joule scared?

"No, of course not! I just-"

"Kinky."

_Pause_

"W-what?"

"That's what I was thinking, about our position."

"I…Oh, um…"

"Where are you going?"

"You know that phrase: 'nod, smile, and back away slowly'?"

"That's about insane people."

"yes, yes it is."

"I was right! But really Yzak, where are you going?"

"Er…"

"Hey, come back! Yzak!"

Dearka snickered, watching his best friend dash away blushing. It was funny how bashful he really was, in contrast to the mask he put on in public.

The blond pilot took off down the hallway at his own pace; this time, he'd be the one attacking and Yzak would be the one pinned to the floor.

* * *

End.

* * *

I did this at around 11:30-midnight, so it's probably no good whatsoever. And it's old. But whatever.

* * *

Ya like?

If so, review. Mebbe I'll put the sequel up.

Seeya later.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing:

**Spiritsmelding**

**Nevermore-Amaya**


End file.
